


i saw an angel

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: “Hyung, do you remember when we met?”Mark smiles when Johnny presses a gentle kiss to the crown of his head and feels the vibration of Johnny’s thoughtful hum in his chest beneath his splayed palm."Of course, how could I forget?"
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	i saw an angel

**Author's Note:**

> to celebrate getting 777 followers on twt, i decided to do a couple little requests! here was the prompt for this one:
> 
> "johnmark meeting in college 🥺 johnmark 🥺🥺🥺"
> 
> as you can see. exactly my style. but i did mix it up a lil for the actual fic! i hope it turned out okay ;; <33

“Hyung, do you remember when we met?”

Mark feels the soft puff of a laugh tickle his hair and smiles along when Johnny presses a gentle kiss to the crown of his head. One big hand strokes the small of his back, and he closes his eyes, feeling the slight vibration of Johnny’s thoughtful hum in his chest beneath his splayed palm.

“Of course, how could I forget?” he answers in a whisper, voice softer than the morning sunlight just beginning to peer through the sheer white curtains, and that makes Mark realize, ah, they did it again.

Another all-nighter, third one this week actually.

For a moment, his old college self kicks in and he frets, but then Johnny’s free hand finds his on his chest just to fiddle with the silver band around his ring finger. Just like that, his worries melt into a smile because those days are long gone now and, well, what else are honeymoons for?

“You looked like-” Johnny takes a breath, and Mark tips his head to peer at him through his lashes, taking in the sharp angle of his jaw from this view, the pretty slant of his nose, the tilt to his plush lips, the contemplative look in his hooded eyes as he stares at their fingers fitting together like pieces to a puzzle. He sees the gleam in Johnny’s gaze a split second before he goes on, “-like an _angel._ ”

Mark’s cheeks warm, and he whines a bashful noise, shimmying up further on the mattress just to bury his face in the crook of his husband’s neck. “Stoooop.”

He feels under his lips the way Johnny’s throat vibrates with a bark of fond laughter, and he smiles against his skin, feigning another complaining whine when the older man’s hand finds a place from his back to his hair instead, tugging gently at the short strands on the back of his head.

“I remember when that’d make you swoon,” Johnny coos at him, and Mark snorts.

“Never did,” he mutters back, “always thought it was cringey.”

And both of them know that’s a downright lie.

Mark especially remembers the first time Johnny called him an angel. It was in a poem because Johnny’s always been a sap. The moment he learned from their brief chats in the quad that Mark loved writing poetry when he wasn’t busy with his dreadful engineering classes, Johnny put his progress towards an English literature degree to good use.

That day, a Tuesday, they sat in the big oak tree’s shade where Mark usually played his guitar and hummed little tunes that’d been stuck in his head. They faced each other, cross-legged like a couple of kids, so close their knees bumped, and Johnny watched with earnest eyes as the younger read over the poem he’d spent the past week getting _just_ right.

Mark would never forget the way his heart squeezed when he read the lines “I’ll be your morning star / and you are my angel,” but even more, he’d never forget how every cell in his body seemed to buzz when he finally met Johnny’s eyes again and saw that beautiful smile, saw all the emotions behind it, behind those warm eyes.

“Well?” Johnny asked then and now as well, and Mark hums against his throat.

“Well, what?” he mumbles, toes rubbing against Johnny’s bare leg under the thin layer of silky sheets. 

He places a chaste kiss to Johnny’s pulse and hears the smile in his voice when he answers, “Well, it worked, didn’t it? It was cringey, but you married me anyway.”

Mark can’t stop the giggle that bubbles in his throat, and he nuzzles impossibly closer into Johnny’s neck, grinning when his husband threads his fingers through his hair in response. “I didn’t marry you for your poetry, dude.”

“Oh? Perhaps my fat ass then?”

He full on laughs at that and pulls his hand from Johnny’s just to smack his chest a few times, his husband’s overdramatic cries of “Ow! Ow!” only making him laugh that much harder. He slaps and giggles until he’s all too abruptly being rolled over onto his back and flattened into the pillowy mattress by a much bigger, broader body laying over him, forcing the air from his lungs in one more wheezing laugh.

“Hyu- Hyung!” he squeaks when Johnny’s hands attack his waist, and he takes as deep a breath as he can manage with a titan smothering him before bursting into another fit of laughter. He writhes and fights and laughs until tears prick the corners of his scrunched up eyes and his cheeks hurt from smiling, and then two hands catch his wrists to pin them down and a pair of soft, familiar lips lay over his.

He giggles into the sudden kiss and wiggles until he can hook his legs around Johnny’s hips to hold him as close as possible, clinging like a koala as his husband takes his breath away for what must be the millionth time now in their relationship.

And yet, he realizes again, just as he did in front of their families and friends only days ago, just as he did three months before then when he decided he wanted to propose, just as he did only a week into their relationship -

No matter how many times Johnny kisses him, it always feels like their very first all over again.

Every time, it takes him right back to the moment underneath the stars, sat on a picnic blanket in the back of Johnny’s old hand-me-down truck. He can hear the music playing faint over the radio, he can smell the two beers they shared, he can taste the cold pizza on Johnny’s lips, but even more than that, he can see the way Johnny’s eyes glimmered like the distant galaxies overhead when he leaned back.

Months of flitting around each other, dancing around their feelings, damn near playing chicken with each other - it all led up to that moment and every beautiful moment that follows.

He melts into a smile at the past memories and all the memories to come and feels Johnny smile back just as loving and knowing, and his heart swells in his chest. Full, warm. They break but don’t part, Johnny instead resting his forehead to Mark’s and rubbing their noses together, breathing a soft ghost of a sigh over his lips.

“I love you,” Johnny murmurs. His hands slide from Mark’s wrists to interlock their fingers, and Mark squeezes, biting his lip when he feels Johnny’s ring against his knuckle.

“I love you,” he answers just as quietly. Then he takes a breath and puts his own English literature degree, the one Johnny encouraged him to chase after dropping the major himself in favor of his own dreams, to good use. “You’re my morning star.”

A smile twitches at Johnny’s lips, adoration shining behind amber eyes, before he whispers, “You can’t steal my line, babe.”

Mark giggles, “It’s a good line though.”

“So you _did_ marry me just for my poetry.”

Johnny’s urgent, scandalous tone is so put on that Mark has to laugh again before he mutters a breathy little “shut up” and tips his chin to meet his husband’s lips for the millionth and first time.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon: mark still calls johnny "hyung" even tho theyre married bc 1) hes a dork and 2) its just what hes used to  
> (and johnnys not rlly gonna complain-)
> 
> ik its awfully short but i hope it was still enjoyable!! ;;;; i hope anon enjoys it <3333
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
